Powerpuff Poof
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: There is trouble in Dimsdale! And when Bubbles falls into Timmy Turners home by lighting, Bubbles falls in love with Poof. Now she has offered to look after him for one night with her sisters. Well, buckle up, girls, because Poof's a crazy adventure!
1. Hello, Poof!

Powerpuff Poof

Zzzzzzzzzzz... The Powerpuff Girls were sleeping in. Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! The hotline rang loudly. Moaning and groaning, Buttercup answered it. " Hello?" she mumbled. She expected to hear the mayors frantic voice. But instead, she heard a deep burton. " Hello? Powerpuff Girls? When I heard about you, I called! My name is Chet You- Betcha In my town, Dimsdale, it's chaos! Natural disasters are destroying our buildings and scaring our people! Please save us! Uh, hello?" Chet didn't hear a reply. But, quick as a wink, the girls burst through the roof. " Oh, Powerpuff Girls! Thank goodness your he-ee-ere!" His "here" came out weird because Buttercup and Bubbles had picked him up and they were flying high in the sky. " Where to, Mr. You-Botcha?" Blossom asked. " It's Betcha! And down there!" Chet replied, pointing to a tattered city. The girls put Chet on safe ground, and then took off to the town. A few volcanos popped up out of nowhere and spewed hot lava everywhere. " Looks like these volcanos need a cool down!" Blossom told her sisters. She flew in front of the lava and covered it with ice breath . She then did the same inside the volcanos. Once it was safe, Bubbles and Buttercup shattered the volcanos. Then, Blossom ate a tornado, Bubbles stopped an earthquake, and Buttercup drank a tsunami. The city cheered. But then, all the fixes undid and came back worse, and adding slitting ground and lightning to the trouble. As Blossom and Buttercup tried to close the spitting ground, Blossom yelled to Bubbles through the noise, " Bubbles! Go try to find the source of this!" " And stop it!" Buttercup added. The blue puff took off. As the made her way through the sky, a lightning bolt struck her. She was not harmed, but now in a state of shock.

Bubbles's P. O. V

I had just been scanning the city for any sources of all this, and then a feel something surging through me. It burned and stung me greatly. When the feeling faded, I knew I would be fine soon. But my body was stiff. For some reason I couldn't move at all and I felt myself dropping. I had no idea where I was going to land, but for some reason I didn't care. Something pierced my skin as I loud crack sounded in my ears. My world suddenly went dark.

When I opened my eyes, I was on something soft. I felt wet. I then realized there was water all over me. But why? More water poured onto me. It was raining. I sat up and found out I was on bed. Not my bed, though. There was a good sized hole above me. I felt a lot better than I did before I... that's it! This must have been where I landed. I shot up and looked around. There was a different looking boy. He was short, had on a pink shirt and blue jeans, a pink hat, and 2 buck-teeth. There was another floating form. This was a lady. She was kinda' short, pink hair with a swirl, yellow shirt, and black pants. She also had a crown and a stick with a star on the end. A figure that was the same height was floating beside her. It had green hair, a floating crown, a white shirt, black pants, a tie, and a stick with a star. The lady and man by her also had small wings. The forth figure was a circle-form. It had a crown, one purple hair, big purple eyes, a purple suit, and a rattle. They all looked at me in shock. Where was I and who were they? Wow, it was confusing.

Nobody's P. O. V

These four figures were Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy, and Poof. Baby Poof had been hiccuping, thus the disasters happened. The other three had been trying to cure them when Bubbles fell in. She had landed on Timmy's bed and was only out for a couple of minutes. Bubbles got off the bed and asked, " Where am I?" " Well, your at Timmy Turners home. You fell through the roof," Cosmo told her, pointing at the hole. " Who are you?" Timmy asked her.

Timmy's P. O. V

Who the heck was this and why did it fall into my home out of nowhere. It could tell it was a girl, with the blonde pigtails and the short blue dress. It had on a short blue dress, white tights, and black shoes. She looked weird. No fingers, no toes, no nose, huge blue eyes, and was floating. What was going on? "My name is Bubbles and I'm a Powerpuff Girl," she told us sweetly. Bubbles? What kind of name was that? Right then, I heard a click. I had accidently turned on my TV. Two girls were floating proudly above the people who live here. The people were cheering about how they had saved the day or something. A rolled my eyes. Only because Bubbles had crashed through our roof had caused Poof to stop hiccuping and the disasters to stop. They both were like Bubbles: No fingers, no toes, no ears, no nose, huge eyes, white tights, black shoes, and short dresses. Only, one had pink eyes and a pink dress and the other had green eyes and a pink dress. Also, the pink floating girl had long orange-red hair and a big red bow on top of her head and the green floating girl had short black hair. I looked at Bubbles. She ran up to the screen and pointed at the floating girls. " Those are my sisters!" she exclaimed. She then told us all about them and what happened. That girl sure can talk!

Nobody's P. O. V

After Bubbles finished, she asked again who the four where. They each said their names, then Wanda picked up Poof. " And this our baby, Poof!" she said. " And they are my parents," Timmy said, pointing at Cosmo and Wanda. " And I'm the brother!" Poof added, smiling. " Aw, what a cute baby!" Bubbles exclaimed. Wanda held him out and Bubbles took him in her arms. She then noticed his wings. But she cared not. She had decided Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof had super-powers as well as herself. A magic super power. Poof felt a wave of comfort over himself.

Poof's P. O. V

Okay, I had no idea who this lady was or where she came from, but she was so soothing. Her arms supported me and didn't make me feel like I was falling, unlike sometimes when Timmy holds me. Those big blue eyes looked at me with peacefulness. I held onto her and closed my eyes. I was sure she wouldn't mind if I took a little nap in her arms.

Wanda's P. O. V

That was just to cute! My baby boy snuggled in a sweet little girls arm. Bubbles was safe, trustworthy, gentle, sweet, and very loving. " Mam, you don't look so good," Bubbles told me in a worried tone. I was tired from caring for Poof. He was awesome, sweet, and loving, but that little ball wore me out. " I'm just beat," I tried to assure her, but my wings sagged and I fell onto the floor. I was joined by Cosmo and Timmy. We were all tired from Poof. A let out a tired sigh.

Bubbles' P. O. V

Those three were really tired, I could tell. I wasn't born yesterday, so I could tell. I looked at Poof. This little boy must have really tired them out. I had an idea. " Mr. Cosmo, Ms. Wanda, Timmy! I can look after Poof for a while! Me and my sisters!" I told them. " Are you sure, dear?" Wanda asked, but I could tell she enjoyed that thought. "Of course!" I assured, looking at Poof. How hard could looking after that little bundle be that hard. Cosmo handed me a baby bag, Timmy told me the next night about six, and they all waved good-bye. Before I left, Wanda handed me a list, said good-luck, and kissed Poof. I took off, Poof in my arms. I noticed the title on the note. It said: **Warnings about the baby. **


	2. Oh, no! Poof!

Powerpuff Poof

Author Note: Alright. Here's is the second chapter. But I forgot to mention the disclaimer.

Poof: Can I say it?

Me: Huh? How did...

Poof: There's a little thing called magic. So can I say it?

Me: Um, well... alright!

Poof: Pooffoop1 does not own Fairly Odd Parents or Powerpuff girls or anything like that!

Me and Poof: Enjoy!

Bubbles looked at the paper again. Warnings about the baby? What was THAT supposed to mean? She looked at Poof, who was clutching her dress and giggling. Bubbles' heart melted. She landing a bit away from her sisters, who were soaking up all the cheers and praise from the people like sponges. The blue puff looked at Poof, who was looking at her with bright, purple eyes. They smiled at each other, then the people noticed them. A cloud of dust filled the air around Bubbles. She couched and waved away it. The people cheered her on and praised her. Blossom and Buttercup flew beside their sister. " Hey, Bubbles. Where did you get the puppy?" Blossom asked her. " Puppy? What puppy?" the blue puff asked, looking down. Poof had shape-shifted into a puppy, but Bubbles had no idea about magic or the secret.

" Poof! Oh, no! Where are you!" Bubbles yelled in horror. " Calm down, Bubbles. And what's a poof?" Blossom told her sister, who was now looking around for the baby. " Oh! I promised Cosmo and Wanda that I would look after their baby! Oh, I am so dead!" Bubbles told them, nearly in tears. " Who is Cosmo and Wanda? Who's their baby?" Buttercup asked, crossing her arms. " When you two sent me out, a bolt of lightning struck me and fell into the home of Timmy Turner. Cosmo and Wanda, two super-powered parents, were wiped out with their baby, Poof. I told them we would look after him and now he's gone!" Bubbles explained, a tear falling. " You what!" Blossom and Buttercup yelled in unison. Bubbles couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She fell to her knees and cried. Poof wanted to tell her he was right there, but would not allow his secret to be shown in front of thousands of people and TV. Bubbles looked at the Poof and picked him up. " Come on, little pup. We'll go find your mommy and daddy," she said softly. She walked away. Tears fell onto Poof as they went.

As soon as the two were far enough away, another cloud of dust filled the air. Bubbles looked down. Poof was back to normal fairy form, and smiling. Bubbles squealed with joy as she hugged the fairy infant. Blossom and Buttercup landed beside their happy sister. " Hey, Bubbles. You find Puff?" Buttercup asked. Bubbles turned around, smiling. " It's Poof, and yes!" she giggled. The two studied him. " Bubbles, are you sure we can look after this," Blossom asked, " even though he has powers like us?" " Yeah. Remember the time we looked after that monster baby?" Buttercup remembered. " Please, girls? He'll be a perfect angel!" Bubbles begged, holding up the infant. A halo appeared over Poof's head as he smiled at them with begging purple eyes. Blossom and Buttercup looked at eachother. " Fine," they said in unison. " Yeah!" Bubbles cheered , hugging Poof. The three took off for home.

Once at home, the three showed Poof around their beloved home. Poof sunk into the bed and sighed. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup burst out laughing. " Cozy, isn't it?" Blossom giggled. Poof began to laugh. It was sure great to have everybody happy again. Blossom flopped onto her pink beanbag and began to read as Buttercup punched her meat. Poof flew over to Blossom and sat in her lap. " Awww. Do want me to read to you little guy?" Blossom asked, smiling. Poof held up his favorite book and smiling. " Read!" he grinned. Blossom began. Bubbles leaned back on the bed and pulled out the paper. " Now, let's see what this really means.." Bubbles muttered as she unfolded it.


	3. Annoyance

Powerpuff Poof 3

Me: Phew! I'm sorry it took so long for the update, but here you go!

Blossom: Hi!

Me: Wait a second. Poof was here, now you?

Blossom: Indeed. So, I'm having a bad day, and Poof told me how happy he was after he said the disclaimer, so I want to feel it.

Me: Um, okay!

Blossom: Pooffoop1 doesn't own Fairly Odd Parents of Powerpuff Girls! ( Pause.) Hey, it does feel good!

Me and Blossom: Enjoy!

**Warning's about the baby by Wanda**

**Since Poof has powers, and he's a baby, there are certain things you ought to know. **

**1. When he cries, bad things happen. **

**2. When he laughs, good things happen.**

**3. When he burps, lightning happens.**

**4. When he hiccups, naturel disasters happen. **

**5. Don't make him break wind. **

**Enjoy him. He's real fun! :) **

Bubbles read over the list twice, just to be clear. She wondered why he doesn't need to pass gas, but didn't worry. Blossom was smiling at her lap. Poof was fast asleep, smiling and snuggled in her chest. How cute! Buttercup floated over. " C-can I, well, um, hold him," Buttercup asked, looking at her shoes. Blossom smiled, took Poof in her arms, and held him toward Buttercup. She took the infant and cradled gently. Poof opened up two purple eyes, smiled, then fell asleep again. Her heart melted. Bubbles put the list away and tucked Poof in their bed. Blossom picked up her book and read some more as Bubbles colored and Buttercup punched meat. After a hour, the hotline buzzed.

Blossom's P. O. V

I was reading a classic: **Old Seller**, when the hotline buzzed. I looked up in time to see Buttercup pick it up. " Oh, no! I answer the hotline!" I reminded her, snatching the phone from her. " Oh, come on, Blossom! You let Bubbles answer it all the time! Besides, I've answered before!" she argued. " Yeah, put 98.5 percent of the time, I answer!" I reminded. We glared and bickered. Bubbles then said, " Girls, please stop fighting!" Buttercup ignored her and said, " Maybe you should learn to share and-wait! You don't what that means, do you?" That did it. I flew at full speed and we went into a roll of pushes and kicks. " Girls.." Bubbles whimpered. But we were preoccupied. She began to cry. Buttercup makes me so angry sometimes.

Poof's P. O. V

The sounds of yelling and crying woke me up. I looked about the room. Blossom and Buttercup were rolling around, and Bubbles was crying. What was everybody so upset about? Then I saw a funny looking red phone buzzing in the midst of it all. Maybe Blossom and Buttercup were fighting because they had different idea's on how to get it to quit, and Bubbles was crying because she was angry. So, then I had an idea. I floated up and went to it. After thinking a moment, I picked up the reddest part. " Hello! Powerpuff Girls! The Rowdyruff Boys are stealing all our burgers and fries! Save us!" some man said frantically. " Um, okay?" I said. " Wait! You're not a Powerpuff Girl! Who is this?" the man asked. " I'm Poof," I replied, confused. " I'm sorry. Wrong number," he said, hanging up. How rude! Angry, I slammed down the phone. The girls looked at me suddenly. " Poof, what happened?" they asked me in unison. I tried to remember. " Some boys are stealing the town's burgers," I told them, remembering. " Oh, no! It must be the Rowdyruff Boys. Let's go, girls!" Blossom said, flying away. Who were the Rowdyruff Boys? Buttercup went right after her and Bubbles picked me up. " Let's go," she said, picking up a bag and my stroller. We took off. Flying at that speed was really fun.

Nobody's P. O. V

The girls, and Poof, flew at top speed to Townsville. The boys were chomping down burgers. Without paying, of course. " You girls go ahead. I need to see Poof down. He doesn't need to be exposed to violence this early on," Bubbles said, stopping. Blossom and Buttercup flew ahead as Bubbles landed on a nearby hill. She set down the stroller, straightened the pillow and blanket, and put Poof in. " Now, you stay here while I go save the day," she told him, handing a bottle to him. She took off. Poof laid back on his pillow, sucked on his milk, and enjoyed the show. Blossom and Buttercup landed in front of the boys. Brick was eating a burger, Butch was beating on a Burger All employee, and Boomer was sucking down a drink. Brick swallowed, then said, " What is it now?" " Stop terrorizing our town and take a hike!" Buttercup replied, getting in fighting pose. " Ah, put a sock in it and have a burger," Boomer said, throwing a burger into her face. Buttercup wiped her face, narrowed her eyes, picked up the burger, and threw it into Butch's face. Butch picked up a carton of fries and pelted Blossom with them. Bubbles floated to them, then gasped. She picked up a Cola hose and sprayed Brick with it. He, in return, squirted mustard onto her dress. The six were soon fighting with food. Poof was laughing. Blossom was inside a batch of donuts and Butch had ginger all over his legs. Brick wiped his eyes and noticed him. He got an idea. Quick as a wink, he zoomed to Poof. " What are _you _laughing at?" he asked the laughing infant. Poof stopped and gasped. Brick grabbed him and slapped his hand over his mouth. Bubbles noticed him moments later. " Put him down!" she demanded, clenching her fist and growling. She started for them, but Brick stopped her when he aimed a power ball at Poof's chest. " One wrong move and this baby gets it," he warned. Bubbles looked at Poof, then said, " What do you want?" " For you join our side and destroy your sister's," he replied. " But...if I do it, will you let Poof go?" she asked sadly. " Yes. Now, first I want you to..." he began. But a sharp kick from behind cut him off. It was Blossom with a steel fist. He hunched over, the power ball flew the other way, and Poof was released. The power ball bounced off a car window and landed in Poof's hands. " Okay, Poof. Hand me the power now, please," Buttercup asked, holding out hands. Buttercup was about 500ft away, so he threw it to her. " No, Poof! Don't!' Blossom and Bubbles said in unison. Too late. The power blew up in Buttercup's hands. She was covered in charcoal and smoke, and knocked out. She would recover, but fell out of the sky onto the tall green grass. " Uh-oh," Poof said in concern. Blossom glared at Poof before flying to pick up her sister from the ground. " Poof, sweetie, you need to be more careful," Bubbles told the infant, picking up the stuff and him. Poof sighed. " I was only tying to help," he whispered. At the Powerpuff Home, Buttercup was clean and recovered. She looked at Poof with glares or disapproving body gestures. Poof sighed and played with a block quietly. Bubbles soon joined him and they built a tower. They were laughing and smiling. Bubbles held up a small flag and asked, " Poof, why don't you put on the last touch?" Poof nodded as she gave him the little red and white flag. He floated up and placed it on. He cheered and blew his fingers as if they were on fire. A second later, the tower fell. It fell on top of Blossom, who had been trying to break the world record for longest time standing on one leg. She fell and sat up. " Poof! One more minute and I would have done it!" she complained, glaring at him again. He was more upset now. Just then, a watch beeped. " Oh! Time for Poof to go to bed," Bubbles exclaimed, holding up his night clothes. In a flash, he was in the girls bed. The girls got all desired material out for a bit so he could sleep in peace. " Good-night, Poof," Bubbles whispered, closing the door, but leaving on the nightlight. Poof rolled over and tried to sleep. He then noticed a lump in the covers. Grabbing it, he saw it was Bubbles' doll, Octi. It looked old and he had a tear in a leg. " If I fix this, they will love me," he whispered to himself, smiling. He reached in his dirty outfit and pulled out his rattle/wand. He shook it and the leg sewed. Smiling, he laid it on her pillow and slept. He woke up to screaming. Bubbles was clutching Octi, screaming and crying. Blossom and Buttercup were standing behind her, glaring at him. " W-what happened?" he asked, confused. " T-that t-tear was a-a reminder of w-when P-Professor sewed o-our loved up w-when we were l-lost in the w-woods,"( See my story: **The warmth in a little blanket.) **Bubbles said before sobbing louder. She wiped her eyes a few minutes later and glared at Poof. With even sweet Bubbles mad at him, Poof couldn't take it any more. He began to cry loudly. Tears fell f rom sad purple eyes. " No Poof! Stop crying!" Bubbles said, remembering the list. But he couldn't stop. Too late. The room flooded and lightning struck the girls. He cried all night. Though the storm was done, his crying prevented the girls sleep. The next morning, Poof finished crying and fell asleep. But Blossom's back hurt from rocking all night, Buttercup's throat was sore from stories, and Bubbles' had burns from warming up bottles. They were tired and done tacking care of Poof. " Well, he's asleep, so lets catch up on our sleep," Blossom whispered. They laid down and fell right asleep. But the hotline roused them. " Why?" Blossom whispered as Buttercup answered.


	4. He's GONE!

Powerpuff Poof 4

Me: Guys, in my defense, I have been CRAZY busy lately. But, I shall now give you what you wish for this. And, now, here is this chapter's special disclaimer!

Bubbles: Hello, everybody! Hi family and friends too! ( Giggles.)

Me: So, Bubbles oh buddy, let's here this disclaimer!

Bubbles: Sure, sure. But first, I want to say, I'm sorry for my aggression in here.

Me: Oh, hon. It's not that bad at all!

Bubbles: But I wasn't bubbly!

Me: Well, you were still cute and funny! And being here makes it all up!

Bubbles: Really? Oh, yeah! Well, Poofffoop1 doesn't own Powerpuff Girls or Fairly Odd Parents! I'm so happy!

Me: Happy enough for some lunch?

Bubbles: Let's do it!

Me and Bubbles: Enjoy!

Moments later, Buttercup put down the phone and whirled to her sisters. " It's the Rowdyruff Dorks. They got away yesterday, and now they're stealing video games," she said, rolling her eyes. " Boys," the three said in disgust. Blossom and Buttercup changed, then looked at Bubbles, who was smoothing down her blue dress. " Bubbles, can you watch over Poof?" Blossom asked, " we can handle those dorks." " NO! That little creep killed my special tear in my timeless one of a kind doll. Buttercup, you watch him!" she replied, angered at the memory. " No way! He burned me and made us lose! Blossom, you watch him," she reminded, crossing her arms. " Uh, no! He bruised me and made me lose a record I worked on for 8 hours. Bubbles, why did you have to bring that boy home?" Blossom refused, pointing at Poof. " Blossom's right. He's nothing but trouble, and doesn't listen to us," Buttercup agreed. " You two are right, and I'm very sorry. But we can't do away with him. Wanda, Cosmo, and Timmy would kill me!" Bubbles reminded them. The three were soon arguing over what to do with him and saying what a pain he was. Poof yawned softly, and sat up. Bubbles had her back to him, and Blossom and Buttercup were focusing on themselves. They didn't notice him. " What if we leave him in a cage, fight, then retrieve him?" Blossom suggested. " Or, we could lock him up in jail for a while and make him learn his lesson," Bubbles tossed in. " Yeah. That little brat deserves it," Buttercup agreed. " He's not a brat! He's beyond that," Bubbles corrected, crossing her arms. " He's a be-brat," Blossom elaborated, causing laughter.

Poof's P. O. V

What I woke up to I didn't like at all. The girls were all angry at me and calling me names. They were going to put me in jail with bad people. They wanted me to be miserable, and didn't want me around. It hurt me. How did this happen? All I wanted his for them to love me, and now they hate me. I wanted to right this wrong, so I thought a minute. _Well, _I thought, _if they don't want me, I'll go away and never bother them again. I'm sure I can find home. _So, making sure to not disturb them, I shook my rattle. My bag was packed and in my hand. " Goodbye, girls," I whispered before slipping out the door. I don't think they noticed or cared. After going down stairs, I found myself in a even-cut yard. Considering I was in public, I went into the bushes and shape-shifted into a normal little boy. At first, I fell. I could only walk on two legs a little bit because mama always carries me or I fly. But I could still do it. As I made my way through the city, I dodged many legs and other obstacles. Sighing, I realized it was going to be a long trip. I decided to hide, then poof home. I quickly got into a dark ally and got into a box. When I was sure I was hidden, my rattle was soon in my grip. Just as I was about to shake it, my box disappeared. Six menacing red, blue, and green eyes looked at me from the shadows. The shapes looked like the girls. " Girls, I know you want me gone. I was just about to go home," I told them, going back to normal form. " Girls? Somebody doesn't know their gender's," a voice said. The figures moved into the light. When I saw who they were, I nearly died. It was the Rowdyruff Boys! I screamed, then tried to get away. But the red one grabbed me and took me away. I squirmed, but he gripped me really tight. It hurt, but I kept my mouth shut. We went inside a country home, and the boy slammed me onto a torn tire. The boys sat in a big fluffy chair. Gulping, I awaited the horrid things that would happen. But they didn't hurt me.

Brick's P. O. V

My brothers and I were stealing video games. Soon, we got all we desired, ( Which was almost each and every game,) and went into the ally. We enjoyed scaring people who wandered in. After scaring a few little girls, we were about to go when a little boy came in. I remembered him from our fight yesterday. He floated in, which I had no idea he could do. I then decided he had super powers. Anyway, he got in a box, looked around, and pulled out a magic rattle. That gave me a idea that I whispered to my brothers. We hid in the shadows, then I tossed away his cover. Gasping, he floated back. Ginning evilly, I grabbed him and flew to our home. I sat him in a tire and sat in my comfy chair. Butch and Boomer sat beside me. Who told them I was sharing? For petes sake! The boy looked at us in terror, as all should. " So, kid. Those girls don't want you?" I asked him. " T-they don't want me. I-I made them all mad, so I was going home," he replied in a shaky voice. " Well, why don't you join us? They want to get rid of you!" Boomer told him. He is stupid, but he has his moments. " Yeah! Don't you want revenge?" Butch added, grinning like a manic. " Well, I-I've never done anything bad," the kid told us. " So, you want to be a goody-two shoes? That's what those girls want! Do you want to follow some stupid girls?" I asked. I knew he was starting to like our idea. Poof narrowed his eyes, then he clenched his fists. " Join us! Join us! Join us!" we chanted, trying to get him in. An extra member as powerful as he would surely finish off those stupid sissies. And, once they are gone, we can finish off him and rule the world. Oh, and that did the job. He grinned a evil grin and said, " I'm in." " Welcome abroad!" Boomer said incorrectly. He was stupid again. " So, kid. What's your name?" I asked, wanting to know. " Poof," he replied. Poof? What kind of name is that? Anyway, we told him our names and asked to see how good at fighting he was. I didn't expect much, but boy, was I wrong.

Poof's P. O. V

I was going to show those dumb girls! They couldn't hurt me anymore, but I was going to hurt them. I learned the boys names: Brick, Boomer, and Butch. What kind of names were those? But then Brick asked to see how good I could fight. So, I poofed myself up my red scarf, black paint, and a piece of cardboard. I put my scarf and paint on over my clothes ninja-style behind the cardboard, then lay it down. I chopped it in eights, then chopped other hard things. The house was a mess, but I cared not. The boys were very impressed. " Now, Poof, we will show you some of our moves," Brick told me. " Then, we will go stir up trouble," Butch added. " And kick Powerpuff butt!" Boomer finished, punching a hole through the wall. I think Boomer is stupid. All that morning we worked on moves, and after lunch, I was so very ready. I was now a lean mean punching machine.

Blossom's P. O. V

It was horrible, but it was also good. Once my sisters and myself decided on what to do with Poof, we turned to where we let him sleep. But he was gone! We screamed, then readied swiftly. Poof was, as Bubbles said, Cosmo and Wanda's baby, and so we were responsible for his well-being. After my bow was on, we took off. We looked all around town and asked many people. Buttercup was glad to be rid of him, but Bubbles was hysterical. She was crying because she hated being in trouble most. She wanted Poof back so she could get him home and be praised. She was also angry at him like Buttercup and I, however. Buttercup then figured if we got him back she could scold him and punish him. I was going to help her, but I also wanted Poof back so I could be praised and calm my sister. We searched on. Just as I sighed, I gasped at what I saw.

Buttercup's P. O. V

That was going to be a great moment when I got a hold of Poof. He was in sooooo much trouble, and this Cosmo and Wanda were not going to mad but glad I punished their naughty son. I was going to chew him out and spank him, and I was looking forward all the way. I knew Blossom was going to get some words in as well, and Bubbles was going to help swat his backside. So, the girls and I looked all about for that ball-shaped baby. I about choked on my own breath when we looked up.

Bubbles' P. O. V

Where was he? I was crying real hard as we looked for Poof. Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy were going to kill me! The girls and I looked for him for a long time. Just when I decided to go tell Poof's family he was gone, I looked at my sisters. They were staring wide-eyed and open- mouthed at something. I turned around and nearly fainted. The Rowdyruff Boys! They were smirking with their arms crossed in a wide triangle. And do you know who was in-between Boomer and Butch? It was...

Author Note: I'm pretty sure you know it was, but incase you don't, you can wait for my next chapter! Please R and R!

Bubbles: Yes! Do it for me!


	5. Battle and homes

Powerpuff Poof Part 5

Me: Alright. I'm sorry for the delay! But, maybe you will enjoy today's

disclaimer!

Brick: Hey.

Me: What the heck? Where's Buttercup?

Brick: Sick. I'm filling in.

Me: Ohhh... Bricky's doing a favor for the girls!

Brick: What? No, it's not that! I'm just doing it because, um..

Me: Okay, whatever you say. ( Laughs.) So, how about that disclaimer?

Brick: Pooffoop1 doesn't own Powerpuff Girls, Fairly Odd Parents, Rowdyruff Boys, or anything like that. Good thing, too. You just keep us waiting and waiting and waiting while you...

Me: Okay! Enjoy!

Bubbles' P. O. V

Poof! I couldn't believe my eyes! He floated in the center, arms crossed and glaring at us. He wore a red scarf around himself and black paint over his eyes. What the heck was going on? " Poof!" we all cried together. Poof growled, then flew to us at a high speed. He kicked Buttercup in the chest, and she went into a mailbox. He then grabbed Blossom by her ponytail and sent her into me. We fell into a market. We gasped at him. How could Poof be doing this? " You girls hurt me and hated me," Poof growled, " but you can't hurt me anymore. But I will hurt you!" Buttercup, being Buttercup, screamed in rage and headed for Poof. I couldn't let her hurt Poof, because I would die if he was hurt. At top speed, I went in front of her. We fell onto the concrete. " Bubbles! What gives? He deserves to pay!" she screamed at me. " Because, Buttercup! We have to take care of him and not kill him. I'm as angry as you, but remember he's not our baby! We just have to snap him out of it," I told her. " She's right," Blossom agreed, floated beside me, " let's do it peacefully." We flew up to the laughing four. Poof turned to us and got in fighting pose. The boys did the same. " Okay, Poof. Snap out of it, this isn't funny!" Blossom told the young child. " Snap it? Okay!" Poof chucked. He then picked up Blossom and snapped her arm. She screamed as he threw her into Buttercup. " Are you okay, Blossom?" I asked her. " Yeah. I'm okay," she assured. Poof then snatched my left pigtail and spun me around. Just as I felt sick, I crashed into a building. I felt angry now. But, remembering my words, I bolted to them again, but didn't punch. I was hard not to smash Poof's leg.

Blossom's P. O. V

Oh, that little... Poof was hurting my sisters and myself, and I was angry. I could tell Buttercup wanted to bash in his face, and Bubbles was angry as well. But, they just had to keep their heads and think. I decided to try again with Poof. I went to the infant and said, " Poof, you have to come back. Your parents miss you, I bet! Besides, they don't want you evil, and neither do we!" That sounded pretty good to me. But, Poof growled and sent a magical blast into my legs. I spun around before he kicked me into Bubbles. Buttercup looked at us, then screamed loudly in rage. She took off for him, and I knew we couldn't stop her.

Buttercup's P. O. V

That brat can hurt me. That brat can hurt my city. But he CAN NOT hurt my family! I was in a blind rage, and I'm sure everybody knew it. I went for Poof at full speed. I swung at his face, but missed. I tried to get him, but he dodged with ease. Finally, I was exhausted. That's when the other three moron's struck. Sharp blows from all four weakened me, but I managed to punch Butch a couple of times before I fell. My body ached from their work, and I knew they were going to finish me off. But, I saw pink and blue streaks punch the Rowdyruff's. I was about a inch from the ground when two hands held me. Bubbles laid me on the street, then flew for more. I taught her well.

Nobody's P. O. V

Blossom and Bubbles flew in front of the powerful four. Bubbles bolted and struck Brick's gut. Boomer and Poof slapped her face and Butch kicked her over to the side. Bubbles then screamed super waves that sent them into a brick wall. Poof sent a powerful blast onto her, and she lazar eyed them. The boys growled, then blasted power into Poof. Brick then threw the power ball into her. A bright flash blinded them. When it was over, Bubbles was fried and falling. Blossom screamed, then caught her blue sis in the air. Bubbles was knocked out as she laid her beside Buttercup. Blossom was boiling mad at the boys. In a fury of pink, she went back to the battlers and struck them. She even got Poof hard. The boys finally fell to the ground. Blossom finished by throwing a power ball into them in the air. They fell to the ground with a thud. Blossom screamed, " THAT"S WHAT YOU GET!" She puffed out air as she cooled. Finally, she realized what she did to Poof. " Oh, no," she muttered, flying to the infant. He was fried, cut, bruised, and tattered. " Oh, I'm so very, very dead," she whispered in worry. Just then, Poof opened his eyes and slammed her into the concrete. He slammed onto her as the other three lunged. Blossom didn't understand at all.

Brick's P. O. V

I have to say, that little purple ball sure can whoop Powerpuff butt! Blossom really surprised us as well. She knocked us out, and when I woke up, Poof had slammed her into the concrete. I caught on, then lunged onto her. My brothers followed as normal. We three were onto of her and holding on tight. Poof flew in front of her head and snatched her neck. He started to squeeze, and her face turned blue. " Now, you three will all pay! And we will rule the world!" he said. He gave a evil laugh that sent chills down my spine. I was sure Blossom was about to die when a scream stopped everything. Us four were now in a wall.

Poof's P. O. V

I had almost finished Blossom when a scary scream sent me into a wall. Brick, Boomer, and Butch went back with me. My grip slipped on Blossom, giving her the chance to breathe. She gulped in air as a shadow loomed over me. Bubbles was up, and running to me. I waited for the fight, but it didn't come. Instead, she took me in her arms and held me to her chest. " What the.." I asked. That didn't make sense! " Oh, Poof! I have been so bad to you, and I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" she pleaded, holding me closer. Wait a minute. She really cared? And now she was saying sorry? I felt so much better with that. " Yes, Poof. I am sorry I got so angry," Buttercup added. I felt happier. " Me also. You rock!" Blossom gasped. " Please, Poof?" they asked in unison. I felt at ease. Just then, I looked at the boys. They came to us. " Poof, don't listen. You belong with us," Brick told me. " Yeah. Who needs a stupid family? We're all you need!" Butch added. " Besides, you can rule the world!" Boomer declared. The six were all looking at me now. I didn't like the pressure, but I still thought a minute. I suddenly felt really stupid. Those boys were trying to turn me into something I was not. Anger, I realized, did bad things to you. When the girls got angry at me, they did not think right. Those boys were bad news, and they were not going to get my help. I flew out of Bubbles' arms and flew toward the boys. The girls gasped, but I had a plan. I smiled at them, then kicked Butch in the head. "What the.." he said in alarm. I then lifted him up and threw him into the dump. Next, I punched Boomer in the gut and tossed him beside Butch. " Poof, I thought you wanted to be with us," Brick said as I headed for him. " No, stupid! You want to ruin me, but I will not do it! You losers can ruin your lives, but I have one!" I declared before punching his eye. I then turned him around quickly, then kicked him into his brothers. Next, I tied them up with the scarf. To finish, I wiped off my make-up and stuck out my tongue. I went back to the girls. Their faces lit up with delight as they hugged me. They loved me again!

Brick's P. O. V

Well, our plan went to pot. As I sat tied up by my brothers, Poof flew to those sissies and they hugged him. Love made me sick. We turned our heads as they laughed. " Well, see ya' losers!" Buttercup laughed before they flew off with Poof. " What? They're just going to leave us tied up?" Boomer asked. " Duh, stupid!" Butch barked. I punched his face. " Well, let's break this," I instructed, pulling. We finally broke free. " Let's go," I decided, flying away. I would defeat them sometime, along with that sissy Poof.

Blossom's P. O. V

Poof was back! I thought I would be mad at him forever, but that record seemed a stupid thing now. He had saved us and come back, and that was the best news yet. We flew to our home as Bubbles held Poof. We kept praising him and saying we were sorry. " That's okay. I am sorry I tried to hurt you," he told us. That was a good moment.

Buttercup's P. O. V

Oh, yes! I was no longer mad at Poof, and his apologizing made it all better. I felt evil about what I was going to do to him, but it was cool now. My sisters and Poof were on my left, and my body was in good shape. That kid rocks.

Bubbles' P. O. V

He came back! I can't believe Poof came back! So what if he healed Octi? He just wanted to help, and he said he was sorry. I held him in my arms as we landed at our room. We went in and played with him. Finally, a beep alerted me that Poof had to go. We all sighed and moaned as we cleaned up. With heavy hearts, Buttercup picked up the baby bag and Poof got in my arms. I showed them the way to Dimsdale as we flew. At the Turner home, Wanda and Cosmo were waiting with Timmy. When we flew in, they laughed and cheered. Wanda and Poof hugged and Cosmo and Timmy joined it. " Oh, Poof! We missed you so!" they said together. I felt a tear drip onto my dress.

Wanda's P. O. V

I was so happy to see Poof! Us three chilled at home, but the next afternoon I really missed my little boy. When the girls and he came, we wrapped our arms around him and hugged. I then noticed Bubbles' had two other girls with her. We met them, then I saw tears in Bubbles' eyes. " Oh, honey. What's wrong?" I asked, concerned. " My sisters and I have really grown on Poof. We're going to miss him!" she said before crying. I felt awful, then had a compromise. " You girls can visit anytime," I promised. " Yeah. And we may need baby sitters sometime," Timmy added. My smart boys. Bubbles' brightened, and so did Blossom and Buttercup. They came to us and hugged. " Thank you, girls," I told them. Such nice girls.

Nobody's P. O. V

After the 7 broke, the girls waved good-bye. As the girls flew for home, the family of four played with Poof as he told them about what happened. The trio returned home and tided up. " Well, girls. It looks like we did it again," Blossom said, flying to their bed. " So, what do you say we go pound those boys?" Buttercup suggested. " Let's do it!" Blossom declared. " Wait. I think we have something else to do," Bubbles spoke up. " What?" her sisters asked. Just then, the hotline buzzed. Mojo was destroying again. " Let's go!" they giggled, taking off. Because, even though it was bad, it was good enough for them.

Author Note: Well, there you have it! I hope you liked this, and R and R!

Brick: Yeah, she made us wait, so speak up!

Me: Don't you have anything better to do?

Brick: Nope.

End.


End file.
